Austria takes public transportation
by mysoxlike2party
Summary: Austria takes public transportation for the first time and comes across a shady character on the train.
1. Train Encounter

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: None. o.o That's a first  
**Pairings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia  
**Note**: This was completed on an insomniac night. Lightly based off my own traumatic experience on the train though slightly less disturbing.

* * *

Austria had to make a diplomatic appearance at a G8 conference, but unfortunately for him, no limousines were available that day, likely due to the fact that all surrounding high schools had booked all limousines for their pointless prom later that evening. So while horny teenagers make the worst mistake of their lives in the back of a limo, Austria was left to take the train.

You see, Austria had never really taken public transportation before. We all knew he was too aristocratic for that. But today was the day for Austria to embrace wonderful taxpayer-funded transit.

Austria arrived at the train station closest to his home and walked up to the elevated platform. It was fairly empty that day, but all the better for Austria. The train arrived within minutes and he stepped inside as soon as the train doors opened. He looked around the car. A fairly updated train with blue seats and plenty of room for standing customers, but awkward spacing for those sitting. He took an end seat to reduce the awkwardness if anyone were to sit next to him, and within minutes, someone did. Austria sat legs crossed and his hands folded on his knees, staring at absolutely nothing but the passing scenery. He wished he had a book to read, an MP3, a fucking Kindle, any form of distraction to save him from two hours of nothingness.

"Excuse me, is this train north-bound?" asked the stranger sitting next to him. Austria did not so much glance at the guy but gave a quick yes, hoping to end any conversation there. The guy didn't get the hint.

"Oh, nice clothes. Going somewhere formal?" inquired the man, referring to Austria's suit. At this point Austria noticed he had a faint but noticeable accent, probably from Australia or New Zealand.

"Yep." Austria replied, still not looking at him.

"Where to?"

Austria mentally sighed.

"A meeting." he said, trying to keep things really general.

"Are you an important businessman or something?" said the guy, half-laughing. Austria grew tired of this man's voice.

_Yes, an important diplomat who can have you arrested in seconds if my entourage were here, _was what Austria wanted to say, but instead kept quiet. Don't get Austria wrong, he appreciated friendly chit-chat as much as the next Austrian, but on a rickety train, it's just troublesome and weird. There was silence for a moment, then the stranger continued.

"Look, I'm gonna get to the point. You wanna go for a drink?"

This caught Austria by surprise. He actually looked at the man this time. Looked to be in his late 20s, maybe early 30s. Short, slicked-back blond hair with pretty side bangs barely covering the left eye. Blue eyes penetrating the soul and looking into your deepest, darkest desires like a puma waiting to...

"I beg your pardon?" squeaked Austria.

"Heheh, a drink. My treat."

"Um, no thanks."

"Busy?"

"Yep."

"How bout after your meeting?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Still busy."

Austria inched closer to the wall and away from the stranger. The stranger inched closer and placed his hand on Austria's knee. "C'mon," he pleaded, "I'll make it worth your while, honey."

Austria internally gasped.

Was he being _hit on?!_

"No no no!" repeated Austria, trying so hard to inch as far from the man as possible while still remaining in his seat. The train, at this point, had gotten full so no empty seats remained and he was not about to stand for two hours.

"We could talk about life," continued the man, "your life, mine, ours..."

"Lord, no!"

"Give me one good reason, baby." He stretched his arm over Austria's shoulder, making him shudder.

"You are a shady stranger on a shady train and everything about you is SHADY!" exclaimed Austria, hoping to pour some logic into the guy. The guy retracted his arm.

_Statistically, you are a rapist and or serial killer!_

"What if we met somewhere else? Would you say yes? I'm Chris, by the way."

_I don't give a FOOT what your name is!_

"No! You're still a stranger and I still would not be interested!"

"But I already told you my name. What's yours?"

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart!"

The train made a sudden brake, throwing everyone on board a foot forward. Chris' body ended up entangled onto Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's as a result. The man continued with his pursuit for a drink.

"That's such a beautiful name. You're beautiful, you know. Your hair, your eyes, your annoying yet sex-inspiring voice..."

Wolfgang wanted to cry. He imagined this train would make a disastrous turn for the worst and fly off the elevated tracks and onto the ground, killing many, but most importantly, his would-be sex-offender.

_And crush some prom-going teenagers while you're at it too, God. It's their fault I'm in this predicament in the first place. Crush them and their precious limousines..._

"You know babe, you're a tough cookie. If you ever change your mind, here's my number." Chris took Austria's hand and with a pen wrote some digits onto Wolfgang's palm. "You were fun to talk to and I hope this isn't the last time we share the same breathing space." Chris winked and stood up to exit, for it was his stop.

* * *

"And that concludes this meeting. We'd like to thank our diplomat Austria for making it today. He looks too tired to stand up and wave... lazy ass... I mean, see you all next month." Germany concluded the conference and stepped down the podium. "Austria, I hope the trip here wasn't too bad? I know you had to cross some shady areas. You look like you narrowly escaped a rape-session."

_Shady indeed!_

"Oh, it wasn't too bad!" Austria assured.

"Good. Can you make next month's?"

"Are there any proms going on next month?"

"What?"

"Unless there aren't any high-school proms going on I can't promise anything. That, or I kill the entire teenage population with a high-speed bullet train."

"We'll send you a diplomatic car next time... have a chauffeur of ours transport you."

"That would be much obliged."

Austria reached for his coat on the rack when America grabbed Austria's wrist.

"Ooooh! Is this Pizza Castle's phone number?" he asked, "I keep forgetting their number!" America whipped out his cell phone and began dialing the numbers on Austria's hand.

"No America!" he cried, but the ringing began. The call was picked up. Austria held his breath.

"Wolfie, I knew you'd change your mind." said a seductive voice on speakerphone.

"Is this Pizza Castle?" asked America.

"We could go if you like, then get a drink afterwards."

"Give me a large, extra cheese, extra onions, with a two liter Coke."

"Someone's hungry."

"How much will that be?"

"Just your love for the night."

"How much does that translate in US Dollars?"

"Um... forty dollars?"

"Can you deliver?

"I'm working, Wolfgang."

"How dare you call me that!" screamed America, ending the call. "Worst service ever!"

* * *

**[[Worst ending ever.]]**


	2. Ice Ice Baby

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: None. o.o That's a first  
**Pairings**: Random people X Random Bartender  
**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia  
**Notes**: Well, he's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As Germany had promised Austria, he sent a diplomatic vehicle to pick up Austria for the next G8 meeting. Austria was relieved he would not have to step foot inside another public train again.

The G8 meeting went well. Productive solutions were figured and Austria gave perfect insight, fulfilling his diplomatic duties as a guest to the G8. Hell, they even hinted at a possible opening for Austria to join. That got Austria quite giddy. But then the G8 burst out laughing and took back what they said about a possible opening. That got Austria quite sad. Nonetheless, it was a good meeting.

On the drive back home, Austria enjoyed the smooth ride across the country side. The chauffeur stopped for gas at a nearby town and asked Austria if he would want anything from the gas station's mart. Austria politely declined. Seconds later he repented as he was actually quite thirsty for a soda. He got out the car and entered the mart. He scanned the cooler aisle. He pulled out a six-pack of beer since he wasn't going to be the one driving anyway.

"Like em' lite, eh, Mozart?"

Upon hearing that chilling voice, Austria promptly dropped the six-pack from its fragile plastic handle, promptly landing itself on his toe. Austria yelped out and grabbed his foot.

"Y-You... YOU!" He managed to sound out from the pain. It was indeed, the statistically-a-rapist man from the train not too long ago. What has his name? Christian, Christopher? Chris picked up the six-pack Mozart dropped.

"Back from another important business meeting? Don't worry, I'll pay for these."

Suddenly recovering from his swollen foot, Austria stomped his foot down and snached the beer from the blond. "No, I got it." He brought it up to the cashier when he was requested for an I.D. Austria fumbled through his wallet but appeared to have forgot it. He eyed the cashier.

"Oh, give me break. I am and look to be quite above the legal drinking age. Hell, I'm technically the goddamn country of Austria y'see, which makes me around a thousand years old. So to answer your request, I am quite qualified to purchase this petty pack of dream-drowning beer." Austria stood defiantly before the cashier.

"...okay sir, you are obviously drunk. But that's gotta be the best excuse I've heard in my whole career." said the cashier, ringing him up with gusto.

"Nice save, Mozey." complemented Chris. Austria whipped his neck to him with such speed, almost breaking a vein.

"Listen, you. I don't want you anywhere near me. If you see me, please kindly ignore me or take the closest public transportation in the direction opposite of wherever I'm going." warned Austria. Chris smiled. "You're too cute, Mozart. Say, why don't you come to my bar later today? It'll be on the house."

"Or on the floor. Meaning I'll be on the floor. Meaning drugged. Meaning by you." snarked Austria. Upon receiving his change from the cashier, he limped out the mart with his case of beer.

* * *

"Step on it driver, I wanna drink these cold when I get home." barked an unusually ill-tempered Austria. Once home, Austria went straight to his freezer to grab some ice to find nothing but icicles hanging from the freezer's ceiling. He groaned and headed for the super market not too far from his place. Pulling out a bag of le frozen water he felt his body freeze with an icy voice melting away any peace he'd hoped to have today.

"Wow, this must be fate."

Austria pulled out a second bag just in case he needed to swing.

"I will call the police and personally enforce a restraining order if this doesn't stop." stated Austria, ready to smack Chris with two bags of 5 lb ice. Chris, sensing this, took one step back before saying, "Hey hey... they let me out of work early so I left to a friend's house to hang out, and we were out of ice..."

"How coincidental."

"I see you're also getting some ice..."

"Yup, might even get a third bag."

"Havin' a party?"

"You could say that." _There'll be party of ice dancing on your face if you don't walk away now._

"Yo!" shouted a too-familiar voice, "How long does it take to get a bag of flipping ice?" Austria's ahoge drooped as he saw an annoyed Prussia walk up to Chris' side. Prussia noticed Austria and his face straightened. He emptily greeted him.

"Oh _ja_, hi Austria. How's it going?"

"You know Mozart?" asked Chris.

"'_Mozart_?' Er, nevermind. We leavin'?" Prussia tugged at Chris' shirt.

"Yep. I'll be right there." As soon as Prussia walked away, Mozart had to ask.

"H-how do you-"

"Know him? He's a regular at the bar I work at. We're friends."

Austria silently received that information, feeling a bit too awkward to say anything else. Noticing Mozart's awkward and rare silence, Chris said into his ear, "Do you not like me hanging around with him?" Austria pulled away and stuttered out a no. "You can see whoever the hell you want! Geez!" Chris chuckled at Austria's flustered state. "You're still too cute. Well, you know where I live-er, work. Unless you want a copy of my apartment key, which I happen to carry."

"I'm sure you carry multiple copies." uttered Austria, back to his sarcastic self. Chris laughed again. "You are a riot... well, I'll be going, before this guy beats me like a drum." He walked off, presumably to pay for his ice.

* * *

Returning home, Austria felt a sting as he closed his front door. That damn Prussia, how'd he bounce back so quickly? Back-story is, Austria had been seeing Prussia a couple months ago, before they had mutually broken up about two weeks ago.

_And he landed a goddamn foreign bartender... shit, he's good._

He placed his beer in a tin bucket and threw the ice in there.

_I should have never gone to get ice. There's always the possibility of running into him. I am a fool._

He stared at the bucket.

_I'm gonna drink it off like a grown man in his 40s._

And drinking it off like a middle-aged man he did.


	3. Please Drink Responsibly

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Well there's boys liking boys.  
**Pairings**: Random people X Random Bartender  
**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia  
**Notes**: Pork rinds. That is all.

* * *

Somehow Austria had stumbled into his backyard garden. Although pitch black, he knew this well because he could smell the sweet blooming of his well-kept pansies. He could also smell dirt in the deep pits of his nostrils. It was then he realized he was face down, sprawled across his garden.

"Oh lord... how did I end up here?" he muttered to the sky, more specifically the moon, since it was the only thing he could make out. He sat up and wiped mulch off his sleeves. Fear then ran down his spine. This is not his garden. This is not his backyard. He has not added mulch to his garden yet. This garden was indeed kept by him, but it is not his. It is Prussia's.

He was i Prussia's backyard.

Prussia's home suddenly lit up.

Austria internally shrieked. His drunken ass had walked over to Prussia's house and fell asleep in the garden Austria and Prussia jointly cared for when they were still together. Miraculously, it is still in good condition. Austria mistook it for his garden because it is groomed like his own. Austria trampled over the pansies and jumped behind some shrubs. The backdoor opened.

"What is it, Prussia?" asked Chris from inside. Prussia leaned against the door and crossed his arms, scanning his dark backyard.

"Nothing."

He closed the door behind him.

Austria grit his teeth. _Holy moly... I don't remember a thing! I can't hold my liquor after all. At any rate, I need to get home!_

Austria emerged out of the shrubs and carefully tiptoed his way to the front yard so he can run like a sprinting gazelle escaping a hungry cat. Two seconds in, he crashed into two or three trash cans but the sound instead resembled a large titanium ship colliding with another equally large titanium ship. Prussia's backdoor swung open again. He scanned the backyard feverishly but couldn't make out much out in the darkness.

"Goddammit, it was probably a cat, get back in here!" shouted Chris from inside. Prussia, dissatisfied, slammed the door shut and retreated. Austria sprinted toward the front yard. Meters away from the road, it seemed he had successfully escaped the red zone when a figure jumped down from the adjacent front porch.

"I knew it was you."

The moon finally shining some light on something, Prussia, was blocking Austria's only exit.

"You destroyed my garden out of anger, didn't you?" he asked sardonically.

"I did not!" responded Austria.

"Jealousy's an ugly emotion, Austria. But you couldn't possibly think the awesome me was going to stay single for long?" A smile played on his lips.

"I don't care who you see."

"Then you could go home, go home and play your lonely piano, since there's no one for you to play for anyway." Prussia moved back and allowed room for Austria to leave. His mind went blank, but he had the logic to run out, leaving Prussia horridly satisfied.

* * *

Austria sat down on his sofa and bit into his knuckle. He had never felt such a prominent urge to cry. He released his knuckle, leaving heavy bite marks that surfaced some blood. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He hailed a taxi.

"Take me to the nearest bar." he ordered.

"It's not for a couple-"

"I don't care!"

Austria entered the taxi and drove off to cure himself of the embarrassment that liquor caused him earlier that day with more liquor.

* * *

_3 AM_

"Ready to close up the bar?"

"Yeah, most people are leaving."

"What about that guy?"

"Somebody wake him up."

Austria was sleeping with his head rested on the front bar table. He had drank quite a lot (again) and had passed out (again), this time on less embarrassing territory.

"Eh, just wait till boss shows up. He'll carry him out. Oh, here he is-boss, we got another sleeper. Kind of pains me to wake him. He looks so peaceful."

* * *

Austria woke to hear the muffled sound of cars zooming past whilst inside a vehicle, eyes still droopy He shot his eyes open, assuming he is the one driving the vehicle and, out of instinct, slammed down his right foot and shouted, "BREAK, MOTHERFUCKER!" He spaz attacked right there and then, to feel some sort of restraint on his flailing body trying to find the nonexistent backseat brake pedal.

"Calm, calm! You're not the one driving, Wolfgang!" Austria stopped moving and looked over to the second passenger.

"Cameron!" Austria exclaimed.

"It's Chris. But I appreciate the attempt to remember my name." Chris smiled.

"Wha-what-"

"I found you at my bar. You were out like a light; I tried to wake you. So I decided to have a cab take you and accompany you myself to make sure. Aren't I a doll?"

Austria couldn't believe it. He drank again. Ever since the break-up with Prussia, it's been nothing but drinking. Austria silently gazed out the window, too flustered to speak.

"This is probably none of my business, but why were you at the bar so late?" pondered Chris. Austria couldn't take it. "I've never been so ashamed in my life." he responded.

"Falling asleep at the bar is actually pretty commonplace-"

"He completely told me off. I had nothing to say. He's the one that rebounded while I destroy my bladder and will soon end up soiling myself without knowing it. And he knows that fully well."

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah, that albino."

Chris stroked Wolfgang's hair.

"Forget about him... worry about yourself. And whether your undergarments are dry or not."

The cab halted in front of Austria's house.

"How did you know how I live?"

"Nevermind that. Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you, Carl."

"It's Chris. And no problem."

Austria took one step out and fell flat on his face.

"Oh God. Let me help you inside." Chris came out of the cab and turned to the driver. "Wait here, I'll be back."

* * *

**[[Or will he? :3333]]**

**[[*gets run over by impatient cab driver*]]**


	4. Isolosomniphobia

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: None  
**Pairings**: Random people X Random Bartender  
**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia  
**Notes**: Enjoy~

* * *

Chris helped Austria up his house's front porch and into the drunkard's room. Austria, completely depleted of strength and will to even stand up and assert existence in this world flopped onto his bed. Face-first, for it's only natural for Austria now.

"Er... are you gonna be OK?" asked Chris. Austria muffled something inaudible into the covers he was buried deep into.

"What?" Chris couldn't hear him.

"Thank you, Calvin." Austria lifted his head to look at him.

"It's Chris." He smiled. "Um... Do you need anything else? Water? More blankets? You look a bit pale."

"I am pale, both inside and out. My blood is not red; it is see-through, like my soul and very well-being." said Austria, as if reliving his emo stage circa freshman year of high school.

Chris sat on the edge of Austria's bed. "You know you can talk to me anytime."

"Can you not see Prussia?" Austria said suddenly.

Chris was taken back by the sudden request.

"I know it's out-of-the-blue and selfish of me to ask, but could you not see him anymore? Could you try?" Austria pleaded once more. Chris stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"I usually wouldn't honor such brash requests but..." He layed down next to Austria and stared at the ceiling. "...for my Wolfie, I'd take it."

Austria sat up on the bed and gave Chris a bewildered look. "Well you're easy to persuade." Austria commented. Chris looked over to him.

"I'll do anything, Wolfie." He sent him a wink. Austria flinched.

"I'm not one of your many and I'm sure fairly recent one night stands." Austria remarked.

"Ha, I don't sleep with my customers. That's like, bartending rule number one." Chris yawned and rolled over, his back turned to Austria. "I can't believe it's 3 am and I'm all the way over here."

"Go home." Austria got off the bed and began setting his alarm clock.

Chris yawned again. "Oh no... you dragged me way over here: I helped get you home, get you onto your bed, and promised to never talk to Gilbert again. I think you owe me some sort of compensation. A tip, dare I say."

"Here's a tip: go outside and into that cab before it leaves for good." said Austria, staring out the window. "Oh, it just left."

Chris stretched himself out on Austria's bed. "Guess I'm staying here for the night." Austria began to panic. "What?!"

"Don't get your fancy underwear in a bunch Wolfie. I'm not going to do anything. Just let me crash for the night, kay? I'll be gone before you wake up." Chris explained.

Austria couldn't deny him. Chris had helped him too much already. He quietly accepted Chris' terms. But Austria would have to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

Austria managed to make his living room couch at least remotely comfortable with the help of about five comforters and ten pillows, for he's quite the princess and the pea. He laid down on his fort and closed his eyes.

"Wolfie."

_Get the hell out of my dream, Colby. _

"Wolfe."

_Leave me alone._

"Wolfie!"

Austria's eyes fluttered open and saw Chris' face in front of his, making Austria scream out quite punctually. Chris also screamed. Then they stopped to take a breather.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Demanded Austria

"I can't go to sleep." Said Chris. Austria blinked, for out of fucks to give. Chris further explained. "Wolfie, I need someone to sleep beside me."

"Then you better find a mannequin, because I don't know of a single person with a pulse at this hour who would risk sleeping next to you." huffed Austria, laying back down with his cover pulled all the way up. Chris removed the cover.

"C'mon Wolfie, I have this problem of not sleeping without knowing someone's next to me breathing and sharing body heat."

"I will lock myself in the washroom and sleep in the tub."

"It's a condition I have. I have the medical papers to show for it."

Austria rolled his eyes. It may have been his tiredness but he agreed to slumber with Chris. The sofa was beginning to get uncomfortable anyway.

* * *

Austria hopped onto his bed, pulled up the covers, and put himself in a locked position to prevent any sort of assault that may occur.

"Yay. Now I can sleep." Austria heard Chris say with sleep deprivation obvious in his voice. He felt Chris beside him on the bed as Chris pulled up some covers and turn off the lamp from the night stand.

* * *

Austria felt himself waking up from his regular unconscious state of slumber, then made it official by opening his eyes. The sun was not completely out yet; it was rising. He stepped off the bed to close the drapes when he noticed Chris still sleeping next to him. He had almost forgotten.

_Bastard said he'd be gone by the time I wake._

He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his night stand. 6 am.

_He should be gone by 8, at the latest._

He slipped back under the covers. Some rustling next to him, he felt Chris get off the bed. Some shuffling, then the bedroom door carefully and quietly closing. He sighed with relief. Now he can sleep. But before Austria could even fully shut his eyes, yelling from outside shot them fully open. He carefully looked out his bedroom window to see Prussia yelling at a very sheepish looking Chris.

"I can't believe you. You're gone for the night and I catch you sleeping around. I should hang you. If I still owned that create-your-own-gallows set, I'd hang you fucking there!" Prussia slapped Chris clean across. "And you have the balls to sleep with Austria!"

"Okay, what is with you two calling each other by your country of origin? What the hell is that?" said a very silly and confused Chris.

"I should have known that Austria would do this!" continued Prussia

"Is it like an inside joke? A thing?" continued Chris

"If ever see you and Austria again, kindly take the closest public transportation the direction opposite of wherever I'm going."

"Seriously, why don't you call him by his real name, Wolfgang?"

Prussia fumed. "His name's Roderich you tool!" Prussia gave another clean slap and left a still confuzzled and red-cheeked Chris. By this time Austria was making his way to him outside.

"Christin!" he called out incorrectly as usual, "I'm so sorry for this, did he slap you because he saw you coming out of my house?"

"Your real name's Roderich?" said a shaky Chris

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you to stop seeing him. You can see whoever you want."

"Your real name's Roderich?"

"I apologize for my lack of nobility."

"Your real name's Roderich?"

"For Godsake-yes, it's Roderich."

"Why did you lie to me?" Chris' tone fell.

"I gave you the name of a dead composer. Did you want me to hand you my birth certificate upon meeting you?!"

"That would have been courteous."

Austria rubbed his temples. "I wasn't going to give out my personal information to a stranger, you fool."

Chris somewhat understood but still felt a little hurt. He never had a problem giving out personal info-even apartment keys-to strangers. Lord knows how he's still alive. Chris touched his cheek, as if just registering that he had been slapped twice. "He hit me pretty good."

"Geez, would you like an ice pack?" offered Austria, observing the redness.

"Nah, I'm real used to the slapping."

"..."

"Guess I should hail a cab home."

Austria agreed. "Please take care. I appreciate all you have done."

Chris whipped out a key in front of Austria.

"I want you to keep this." said Chris.

"Please don't tell me-"

"It's my apartment key copy-"

"I'm not accepting that-"

"I want to keep seeing you. If that's okay with Roderich." Chris gave him a wink. Austria sighed and cautiously took it.

"I don't even know your name."

"Are you telling me you don't know my name?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I just told you."

Chris groaned. "C'mon! You must remember from our first sexy encounter!"

Nothing rang a bell for Austria. Chris groaned again. "It's Chris. Short for Christopher. As in Colombus."

Austria nodded and exchanged the introduction. "We'll if we are formally introducing ourselves, allow me. My name is Roderich Eldestein. As in Roderich Eldestein. Don't shorten Roderich to Rod. It just doesn't work."

Chris smiled and put out his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Austria shook the hand. Chris continued, "and hopefully I can acquaint myself with you further, let's say, tomorrow night?"

Austria pulled his hand away and stared at the key in the other. Should he? 'Cuz as was planning to watch his backyard grass grow. It's such an important time of year for the grass, too. Austria could swear the grass is greener on one side more than the other.

* * *

**[[wtf]]**


	5. With Moments Like These

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Well there's boys liking boys.  
**Pairings**: Random people X Random Bartender  
**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia  
**Notes**: Funyuns. That is all.

* * *

The following morning Austria had brunch at a local cafe with fellow intellectual Hungary. He needed to see a fresh face after the hot mess that he called his past week.

"I'm so glad you decided to have brunch with me!" exclaimed a giddy Hungary. She bit into a muffin. "I was really surprised. But really happy!" This was true. Hungary hadn't seen Austria since he started seeing Prussia, which pissed the hell off of Hungary, not only because she loathed Prussia's face and all, but because Austria had chosen someone else over her. And because her competition now consists of both genders which narrows it down to ANYBODY WITH A PULSE-

But when she heard of the break-up, she monitored her phone daily, waiting for the call she had been wanting to her-

"You want to go out for some coffee?"

Yes. Austria had finally come back to his senses and now sees Hungary as the only one for him, is what Hungary thought. She chewed on her muffin while smiling at a disinterested Austria, who was twirling his iced coffee's straw. He thought this meet would take his mind off everything since Hungary was about the only level-headed person he knew, but his mind couldn't stop racing back to Chris' key in his right pocket.

"So Austria! What have you been doing the past couple weeks?" initiated Hungary. Austria sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Oh nothing too interesting. I was called to a G8 meeting not too long ago-"

"That's amazing! Any interesting experiences with that?"

"Erm..."

Aside from the fact that a shady character on the train is now his go-to man even though he is still indeed shady... no, nothing too interesting.

"No. It's just tiresome meetings. Pre-tty boring. " answered Austria. He thought he had enough of Hungary for the day. "Thanks for coming Hungary, I really appreciate it. I'll pay for the bill."

He fumbled through his pockets for some loose cash.

"I'll take it to the register, it's the least I can do." said a somewhat dissapointed Hungary.

"I think this will cover it." He handed Hungary a couple bills, change, and Chris' key. Hungary's eyes glittered. Austria's face was depleted of color.

"Th- that's not-"

Hungary swung her body, not letting Austria take back his key.

"Oh, Austria! I knew you felt this way!" She clutched the key near chest.

"That's not the key to my house!" he tried to explain. Hungary, who was already beginning to caress the key, turned to him. "Then whose is it?"

"It's... It's..." Austria fumbled with his improvisation. "Prussia's. I'm still screwing him."

Hungary gave Austria her back. "Nice try. I know you two haven't seen each other since. Besides, I saw Prussia earlier today with some gay French guy."

_Goddammit! He's so smooth he's already found another._

"Hungary. That is not yours; it is not meant for you." Austria said, manning up for once. Hungary's stubborn will depressed. "Then whose is it?"

"It's, ah-" Austria's cell phone began ringing. It was Chris. He silenced it and placed it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?!" demanded Hungary, tenacity right back on track.

"No one, please give me back the key. It does not belong to me." Ordered Austria with his hand out and open. Hungary gave a sort of growl before giving in and handed it back.

.

Come 8:30 that same night, Austria was pacing in his living room. His internal debate on whether or not he should see Chris that night was fumigating his brain. He glanced every three seconds over to his phone. Eventually, he made the decision to just call him and see what emotions run through him and make an on-the-spot decision. He reached over to pick up the receiver when it rang. Committing to acting in the moment, he picked it up.

"Austrian residence, Austria speaking." he recited his usual greeting.

"Roderich?" said Chris on the other line.

"This is he."

"Hi! I had called you earlier. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I get off early today."

"How early?" Austria couldn't believe he just inquired. Perhaps acting in the moment leads to a new type of Austria.

"10:30."

Austria agreed to meet him in his house half an hour away. Austria thought he might like this new "in-the-moment" Austria. Or completely loathe and regret the new Austria. "In-the-moment" decisions are not always good or smart. In fact, Austria happened in the heat of the moment; his parents said so. Not the smartest decision of their lives, they happened to admit.

_But hey, the kid plays a mean piano!_

_Yeah, let's keep this one!_

Madonna didn't want him anyway.

* * *

**[[...]]**


End file.
